Sick Little Bunny (EmmettElle Fluff)
by WroteUpAnAppetite
Summary: Emmett goes to Elle's place for their usual study session. But Elle isn't feeling to well. Follow Emmett as he nurses his favorite little law student back to health. Just an Emmett/Elle fluff one-shot. Takes place in December of the first year, before the Brook Windham case.


Sick Little Bunny

(POV: Emmett)

Emmett walked with a bounce in his step today. He and Callahan had won the case they were working on and he could not wait to tell Elle in their study session with her.

Ever since he had helped her that night he found her on a park bench, dressed in pink Playboy bunny costume, he has been different, but mostly around her. He was shy before and did not have many friends, but she came into his life and broke a hole in the shell that consumed him. He loved to hang out with her and to see her bright shining face. He felt like he could tell her anything. He could be anyone with her.

Emmett practically leaped to her apartment door, and gave it a few raps. Behind the door he heard a small crash, "Coming!" a seemingly weary voice spoke. That wasn't right.

The door opened to reveal a pale faced Elle with her blonde hair disheveled and still wearing her pink chihuahua pajamas. Normally she was hopping with Red-Bull energy and ready to study by 11:00am. It was 1:00pm.

"Omigod Emmett, I totally slept past my alarm and forgot you were coming over! Sorry!" she was practically tripping over her words. Emmett's brows furrowed, concerned. Just woke up? This was not Elle at all!

(POV: Elle)

Elle was not feeling well today. It started last night with a mild headache and cough, but now she felt like death itself. She had slept way past her alarm and now Emmett was here, ready to study, and she wasn't even showered.

"Sorry Emmett, can you give me a few minutes?" she blurted. He just gave her a concerned smile.

"It's fine, Elle, don't worry about it," he told her. Wow, he was so sweet, always so forgiving. Elle thanked him and turned on her heel to grab some outfit from her closet when her head started spinning. She stopped, swaying on her feet and stumbling.

Cool hands were quick to grab her before she fell. Instead she crashed into Emmett's warm embrace.

"Elle, are you okay?" Emmett's voice broke through the fuzzy barrier in her brain.

"I'm o-" she started, but she broke into a coughing fit. She felt bad that Emmett had to see her like this. Emmett rubbed her back and once the fit stopped, he lead her to the bed.

"It's back in bed for you, little miss woods comma Elle," he gave her a light smile.

"But Emmett, what about our study-" she was cut off by his fingers to her lips.

"Shh, we'll take care of that when you're better," he shushed her and placed a fool hand on her warm forehead. "Fever," he frowned. "Do you own a thermometer or cold medicine?"

"Both, in the cabinet in the bathroom, left side of the sink," Elle directed. He nodded, leaving the room with her wrapped in blankets.

Bruiser padded in and pounced on her bed and Elle pet his head softly. "I'll be okay, Bruiser," she cooed when he whined.

Emmett came back with both the medicine and the thermometer. He had Elle put it under her tongue and Elle did so without protest.

When it beeped she too it out and gave it to Emmett to read. "101.3, not to bad, but we'll watch it," he commented, then poured a teaspoon of medicine and gave it to her.

Elle stuck out her tongue jokingly, "I don't need that, you butthead, my cold will go away on its own."

Emmett playfully stuck out his tongue as well, "but you'll get better faster with this, so we can get back to studying."

Elle rolled her eyes and took the bitter medicine. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. "Fine, I'll rest," she pouted. Emmett laughed lightly and left the room to return the medicine to its place.

(POV: Emmett)

After returning the medicine to its place, Emmett went to the small kitchen and grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup and fixed it up.

While it was heating up, Bruiser, Elle's dog, padded in, looking at his bowl.

"Oh, you haven't been feed today, have you?" he asked the dog. The chihuahua barked and Emmett grabbed the bag of gourmet dog food and his bowl and poured it in, set it down, and pet the dog's head.

The chicken noodle soup finished and Emmett brought it back to Elle. The pale blonde took it, "Thanks Emmett, you are too sweet."

"It's no trouble, Elle," the brown haired lawyer replied.

He sat on the bed, thinking. He remembered how his mom too care of him when he was sick. She was always so tender and caring. he tried his best to be the same.

"Wo, Emmett, what's up, doc?" Elle asked, using the phrase he used when he found her in the park only a few months ago.

Emmett laughed, "Nothing, just thinking, you should get some sleep." Elle had finished what she could of the soup and put it on her night stand. She curled up in bed and soon was asleep.

Emmett smiled and ran a hand through her blonde locks, "Sleep well, little miss woods comma Elle."

Fin

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little Elle/Emmett fluff one-shot, I sure enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
